Dragon TheLegend
Beginning of but a new life and the end of a great one... "Welcome!, I have gathered you all here to see who is worthy of becoming my newest apprentice" - Kit Fisto The start of a competition between padawans has begun. I myself was really excited to actually become a apprentice of a master and so I claim the title as Kit Fisto's newest and most skillful apprentice. Kit Fisto himself said I had an exceptional force powers, that even surprised him. I was around the age of 16 when I went on my first mission with Master Fisto and it was a great one. For about ten to twelve years I've been going on missions with him and those were the most extrodinairy time of my life. Master Fisto was like a father to me since I never had one before...But sadly my time with my master was short lived, when a certain incident happened. Which caused my master and the only person that understood me had to sacrafice himself to save me. That certain incident took place on Umbara, but not with the natives but with General Grievous. We were doing a special ops mission on Umbara, because the republic heard of a intelligence device that carried out sepritist plans of course we also learned that the only person they heard had it was General Grievous himself. It wasn't till after we found out it was a trick when we search every bit of the ship and the whole vessel was empty. On the way back to the republic we were ambushed by four sepritist fleets we managed to take out three of them and get on board that last one with Grievous. As we were boarding the ship we heard the Chancellor talking with one of the clones and he himself said "Execute Order 66." Me and my master managed to defeat not only the special ops clones but the Magna Guards as well. We finally reached Grievous and after a while the battle raged on until Grievous summoned many more magna guards and sadly me and my master were stuck on opposite sides I was on the left catwalk and he was on the right one. I barely managed to take out all of the magna guards, and as I turned I saw my master stabbed in the spine by Grievous's lightsaber. I fleed from their severly hurt and made it safetly to cloud city where I got a distress call from the Chancellor saying "All remaining Jedi get to Courasant it's safier from the clones here." so I went. On the way I got another distress call from Obi Wan saying not to go to Courasant and stay in on any nearby planet that was allied with the republic. I went to this very very bright planet and when I scanned the area it was called the Void. Life on the Void "Man how do people survive on this land or maybe even planet! It's HOT!" - Dragon TheLegend It has been almost a year since my master died and now I'm all alone down in this damn planet. One day I got a distress call from Obi Wan saying to meet him on Felucia. I had to figure out a way to get off the Void though, so I looked around and all I found was ships that were abandoned and destroyed. I merely traveled for almost five days until I found a ship that was fine but there was no way to activate it until I insert a key into it. When I discovered the village again I found the owner of the ship but it was a skilled rogue jedi. I decided to do a stealth mission and recover the keys. When he was sleeping I went and stole his key then got to his ship and went to sought out Obi Wan Kenobi. Trip to find Obi Wan Kenobi To be continued... Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Jedi